Tentacles
by ThatRandomWalnut
Summary: Ben is horny. Gwen is there and Max is gone. What will happen? WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE AND TENTACLE PORN! DARK BEN! MURDER! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Darkest thing I have ever written, seriously.


Hello everyone! I decided to take a break from my Jimmy Two Shoes story (Again _) to write this one. It's just going to be a single chapter, so yeah. Enjoy.

This is first generation Ben and Gwen.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Ben was bored. He was sitting in the Rust Bucket with Gwen opposite of him. Max had gone out on "Official Plumber Business" and had said he would be back in a few hours.

Currently Ben was browsing the internet on his laptop -He had got it for Christmas that one year- and couldn't find anything worth looking at.

Gwen was on her phone, probably texting a friend of hers.

Ben thought it was rather stupid how much time his cousin spent on her phone, but he didn't exactly want to argue with her. Over the summer he had grown more affectionate of his cousin, a little too affectionate.

Thats when ben got an idea.

Quickly he pulled his sleeve back to reveal the Omnitrix, and selected Wildvine.

"Ben, what are you doing?" His cousin asked, looking at him.

Ben was startled, he flinched, activating the Omnitrix and turning him into Wildvine.

"Oh great. Now I have to do it." Wildvine said.

"Do what?" Inquired Gwen.

Suddenly, vines caught Gwen and pulled her up into the air. Ben/Wildvine walked out of the Rust Bucket with Gwen in tow.

"Ben PUT ME DOWN!" Gwen shouted.

A rather sharp then tore through Gwen's clothes, bra and panties.

"Now that's what I'm talking about.." Ben said

"BEN STOP! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU!" Gwen screamed before a tentacle lodged into her mouth and began to pump.

"Ooh yeah.." Ben moaned, releasing two more tentacles, which quickly lodged themselves in Gwen's virgin pussy and ass, tearing through them and deflowering her.

"MMM! MM! MMMMM!" Gwen tried to shout.

"Good girls don't talk with their mouths full." Ben scolded, slapping her ass several times with another vine.

This caused Gwen to cry out in pain, which earned her more slaps as Ben increased his speed.

"Oh yeah, thats real nice..." Ben moaned, nearing his climax.

"Here we go Gwen, you're about to accept all I have to offer." Ben said.

"AAH! I'M CUMMING!" He screamed, ejaculating in Gwen's throat and on her face, in her pussy and on her tits and up her ass.

Suddenly the Omnitrix symbol on Ben's chest began to blink red, and shortly after, Ben was back to normal.

Gwen however, was lying on the ground, shocked by what just happened.

"I'm not done with you yet, slut." said Ben as he pulled out his 7" cock and slapped her ass with it.

"N...no...please... no more..." Gwen begged.

She was however, not able to plead any longer due to what remained of her shirt being stuffed into her mouth and Ben's cock entering her pussy.

"Oh yeah, thats the stuff." Ben said as he thrusted in and out of his cousin, already close from earlier.

Meanwhile, as Ben picked up speed, Gwen began to cry. How could her own cousin do this to her? She resolved to kill herself once this was all over.

"You're so tight you little slut, I'm going to cum inside of you and get you pregnant." Ben moaned as he reached his climax.

"Here we go!" Ben shouted as he came inside of his cousin.

A few minutes later, after Ben had layed down next to his cousin and fondled her, he got up and dragged her into the forest.

"I know what you want, and I intend to give it to you." Ben said as he took out a knife he had gotten from the kitchen of the Rust Bucket.

Ben then made sure no one was around, dug a hole and slit Gwen's throat.

He then kicked her into the hole and buried her, killing and putting a stray deer on top just in case the police came looking for her dead body.

"That's that then." Ben said, tucking his dick back into his pants as Max approached the Rust Bucket.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Well that was the darkest thing I've written so far. I think I'm about ready to return to my consensual Jimmy Two Shoes story that no one reads. So yeah, hopefully I didn't ruin your opinion of Ben by my fanfic, but hey, I said it included a dark Ben and rape in the little info box thing, so your funeral pal.


End file.
